Haigo Hyūga
is a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force. She is part of the Hyūga clan and prior to the Chūnin Exams, was held up as the clan's prodigy. A member of the short-lived Team Kiyoshi, Haigo is the only member of her squad known to have passed the exams in order to obtain the Chūnin rank. Biography Haigo was born into the Hyūga clan to Aruku and Hanrei Hyūga, both members of the Hyūga branch family. Like other members of the branch family, Haigo was branded with the Hyūga Main family's Juinjutsu at the age of four in order to control her as well as to keep the Byakugan out of enemy hands should she be killed. This created a rather unique situation when Haigo faced off with the current heir of the clan in a training session. Haigo quickly destroyed her opponent and put the heir's position into question among the older members of the clan. And while Haigo was too young to understand what was going on, she found herself being adopted into the main family of the Hyūga clan. As the replacement of the clan's original heir, Haigo was forced into an intense regimen of training that took up the vast majority of her early life. Her aunt and uncle trained her in the Gentle Fist and proper usage of her kekkei genkai while her mother oversaw her training in the usage of nature transformation. They also instilled in her a resistance to poison brought on by forcing her to endure the effects of numerous poisons over specific periods until her body became use to them. This training, while providing physical benefits also negatively impacted the young girl leaving her with a weakened pain tolerance as her body became used to feeling the pain as well as developing negative personality traits. Despite only rarely attending the academy, Haigo was an officially recognized shinobi of Konoha and graduated at the age of sixteen, having been held back until the Hyūga clan believed she was ready to prove herself as the clan's prodigy. She was assigned to Team Kiyoshi, alongside an Uchiha and a Kazemaru and quickly established herself as a lone wolf on the team. She did, however, come to respect her fellow Genin after an encounter with the mysterious Reinikuitchi where they faced off against Chisaki Kamizuru. Three months after becoming a Genin, Haigo participated in the Chūnin Exams where-in the first exam was disturbed by Kaasage Tachinai and his minions. During the conflict, Haigo encountered Heihachi Honda in a battle that ended with Haigo broken and defeated. Her right eye had been pierced by a kunai, and her sword was broken. Despite the turn of events, Haigo passed the first exam by retaining possession of her team's scroll and continued to push her way through the exams until they ended. She had succeeded in passing the exam and was granted the rank of Chūnin. She took up a position with the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force where she put the Gentle Fist to unique use alongside a group of medical ninja. Haigo messed around with the Tenketsu of prisoners while the medical-nin healed them so that they wouldn't die from the pain. Ultimately the pain would make them go mad or they would give up the information that Haigo was requested to obtain. Personality Haigo was shown to be an extremely serious person from a young age. She was generally more mature than most people her age and she had shown an excellent amount of self-control, only hitting the boiling point on extreme ocassions. In battle she always carried a demeanour of calm which allowed her to make unclouded judgements and assess situations without making any unrash decisions. She was said to have the potential to become a great leader through her sense of pride stood as an obstacle towards realizing such a thing. When her hand is forced to make a decision Haigo observes the situation to the best of her capabilities and makes a choice not on practicallity, but what she believes is best for herself and her allies, be it rational or irrational. Due to the circumstances surrounding her upbringing, Haigo grew to become very prideful of the Hyūga clan and her own capabilities to the point where she could easily be seen as haughty. Those that she believed were weaker than herself were not considered to be worth Haigo's time, as such she reacted to said people with a condescending nature. Such was the case in her first meeting with Akira Kazemaru and Rei Uchiha. This view did not always apply to physical ability however, Haigo was just as quick to view her own teacher as beneath her when it became apparent that Kiyoshi Kuniye believed she wouldn't be able to train Haigo to the best of her ability because of the simple fact that her field of combat was not the Gentle Fist - completely ignoring Haigo's abilities in Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu. She refused to comply with orders, or even listen, to her teacher as a direct result of her views. Unless proven otherwise Haigo could be prone to believe that her skills were always above those of others, leading to her initial confrontation with Nobu Shinja of Kumogakure and his Genin Team. She was able to understand her own limits however and with knows that she knew were her equals or better, generally stood in higher regards with her. As seen when she spoke with her uncle Hiashi whom oversaw her training in the Gentle Fist, both spoke on a friendly level with one another and regarded each other closely. In the same respect while she did not view her adoptive-mother, Kōu, as friendly as she did Hiashi, she still paid respect to the woman and attempted to avoid upsetting her. Her pride also served to cause Haigo anger, those who insulted the clan that had placed all of their burdens on her simply caused something to snap inside her mind, breaking her calm mentality in favour of pure unadultured aggression. She was unable to handle the fact that the source of all her pride was being looked down upon, ironically, the same way she looked down on others. Her views of others were not set in stone like some people, instead her opinions changed depending on frequency with which she met and interacted with people. While her first meeting with Akira and Rei was a rocky one, their next meeting, in a heated situation with a team of Ninja from Kumogakure, quickly changed Haigo's opinion of her two comrades. While not outwardly shown at first, Haigo made it quite clear after the trio fought off Chisaki Kamizuru together. The victory also served to mark Haigo's first time to ever actually laugh. Her views gradually started to change under the sway of Fururu Shinja, a Genin of Kumogakure, who was more than a little mentally unbalanced. Discussions between the two led Haigo into thinking of her own goals rather than the expectations of the Hyūga clan, her life goals and deepest fears had been centered around the clan until that point which slowly became a point of contest in her mind. It wasn't until the Chūnin Exams that Haigo made an actual decision. After her own mortality and the limits of her skills were proven in a fight with a foreign Ninja who not only destroyed her sword but stabbed her right eye with a kunai, showing that even the Byakugan was defeatable. In that moment Haigo resolved to change her own life. She focused on her own goals, that of becoming a Ninja who's name would live on eternally through tales of legend, her views on others generally mellowed out and her view of the clan that raised her was much lower. In this time she generally avoided the clan, using whatever funds she had acquired in order to rent out property within Konoha. She became akward and physically attempted to evade contact with any other members of the Hyūga clan. Becoming very self aware of her own minor sadistic streak, Haigo joined up with Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force where she applied her Gentle Fist alongside trained medical ninja in order to brtually torture prisoners through the manipulation of their Tenketsu in order to wring information from them. Her first interactions with the Kumogakure Kunoichi, Fururu Shinja, were heated to say the least. Meeting in the middle of a tense situation between the Team One Genin and Nobu Shinja and his apprentice. Haigo and Fururu tossed around insults and promises to fight each other in the Chūnin Exams. While Haigo viewed Fururu as lowly as she could, Fururu looked at Haigo highly, going so far as to consider her a friend without having saying one positive thing to each other. Repeated contact caused Haigo to rethink her opinion of Fururu, especially after Fururu attempted to defend her, while the situation didn't actually call for it, the principle of her defense, forced Haigo to rethink her opinion. Over time she began to warm up to the other girl, eventually growing close to her. The two became close enough to be lovers though neither ever defined the relationship as such. Instead Haigo preferred to refer to Fururu as her "Little Snake". Haigo is not an entirely unflappable identity, in the presense of extremely heated emotions she has a tendency to reveal her own emotions. Her personality loses its stoic-outlook and instead Haigo becomes somewhat timid and shy, unlikely to resist others or put up much of a fight in any situation. In these cases she also has a tendency to act annoyed by others but usually comes off as a simple ruse. She also has a slight tilt towards sadism, having been ingrained in her through her training, Haigo sometimes takes pleasure in the pain of others. In this case she is likely to utilize her Gentle Fist to slowly destroy the insides of an opponent's body while refraining from killing them. While the exact method of calming her down is unknown, her sadistic episodes aren't known to last very long. Finally Haigo has an obsessive streak especially when it comes to the object of her affections, Fururu, she goes to great lengths to keep her under her thumb, exploding at the thought of someone else taking Fururu from her. Appearance Haigo has flowing white hair, kept neat, it only reaches the top of her shoulders in length while her bangs frame the side of her face, extending down in two neat tails that rest on her chest. She wears a Konoha forehead protector on her forehead, the bandana that holds the Konoha plate is gray. Her features are generally soft with a small nose, yet a pointed chin. Her eyes are a milk-ish white, the signature trait of the Byakugan. Her right eye is covered by an eye-patch, having been pierced by a kunai. Her skin is lightly toned though not pale or tanned. Haigo wears a set of sandy brown sleeveless robes. With an angled collar the borders of the robes are coloured white. Around the legs the robes are open at the sides, allowing a view of her legs. Haigo wears a pair of dark-brown detached sleeves that cover much of her arms but leaves her shoulders bare. The sleeves are held fastened by a small buckle on the top of the upper arm. The top of the sleeves is also collared white and the sleeves cover the top of the hand, attached to the middle finger. She wears a red corset-looking metal plate around her stomach and lower chest. The sides are adorned with an ornate spiraling pattern. The bottom of the plate opens at the centre so that it bends outward. Beneath the plate is the buckle holding two belts that loop down, and, around Haigo's waist. The left side of the belt holds a pouch suitable for scrolls while a strap on the back of the belt holds Haigo's sword. Haigo wears a pair of custom shinobi sandals that extend into a pair of leggings stopping at her thighs. On her right thigh is a strap containing a second pouch capable of storing Kunai. Abilities From a very young age, Haigo has been hailed as a prodigy of the Hyūga Clan. So much so, that her natural affinity for the Gentle Fist had her adopted into the main household of the clan. She was among the top-ranked of the rookies at the Ninja Academy, and labeled the best of her class. Her title as a prodigy was true even within the Hyūga clan, who were specifically training her for express purpose of proving what the pinnacle of the Hyūga Clan was. Haigo carried a natural resistance to many forms of poison, having been built up during her training, by having the poisons injected into her repeatedly over long periods of time so that her body would learn to combat them. This coupled with other forms of brutal training had the dual effect of lowering Haigo's physical pain tolerance as her body started to become used to it. Ninja Skills Primarily Haigo relies on her high-level of skill in Ninjutsu, which she generally centers around Water Release techniques. She was noted for her mastery over the Water Release Ninjutsu techniques she employed, often having the power to wipe out entire teams single-handedly. As a member of the Hyūga clan she had shown a mastery of Taijutsu, combined with her great speed and flexibility allows her to handily catch opponents off guard, evade attacks, and counter attack without so much as a single wasted movement. After creating her Water Release Combat Arms technique, Haigo was opened to the world of Nintaijutsu, which, though less often than regular Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, became one of her specialities. However she was not limited simply by fields regarding Jutsu, she was a skilled tracker having trained her nose to a level that the Inuzuka Clan usually, only, aspired too. She proved adept in the field of stealth particularly noticeable in her light step which became honed as a secondary reflex, Hoshi Hyūga went so far as to state that she "moved so softly, it was as if she almost didn't exist". Haigo was also a highly skilled assassin, her Gentle Fist lending her the ability to kill targets in a single blow to the heart or through her Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Style by simultaneously closing all of a person's Tenketsu at once; it was also exemplified in her Nintaijutsu technique, Water Release Combat Arms: Lance of the King, which was her only "execution" type technique. Nature Transformation As mentioned above, Haigo's skills in Ninjutsu were centered around her master over the Water Release nature, which she had developed to a degree on par with the Ninja of Kirigakure. As such it was obvious that her natural affinity lay in Water Release, an attribute that her opponents identified with her alongside her Byakugan and Kenjutsu skills. Like all users of Water Release Haigo originally had to rely on natural formed bodies of water such as lakes and rivers. She went as far as to memorize the location of every lake, river, and, pond within Konohagakure and around its perimeter. In order to make up for the requirement of already-formed water, Haigo also made use of scrolls containing large bodies of water for her use. Some time prior to the Chūnin Exams, Haigo learned to turn her own Chakra into water instead of relying on natural occuring water, however she restricted her usage of the technique during the exams as her training was incomplete and required an excessive amount of Chakra which she was unable to cope with. Following the exams she refined the technique until it became a valid technique in combat. She went on to develop her skill in the field of Nature Transformation to create her signature technique, the Water Release Combat Arms, through which she opened the gateway to Nintaijutsu for herself. Gentle Fist As a member of the Hyūga clan, Haigo specializes in close-range, taijutsu combat. In battle, Haigo has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. Her attacks are fast and fluid, striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for her opponent to find an opening to counter, but also deliberate. Even after losing her right eye, Haigo's skill in taijutsu was barely effected, quickly coming on par, and, later surpassing her skills while having both eyes. Haigo's fighting style is the signature style of her clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. As Haigo's Byakugan is stronger than most, and is able to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, Haigo can use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Haigo can affect internal organs, and is capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should she aim to harm the heart, however due to some ingrained sadism, she is more likely to mess-around with an opponents body than simply kill them outright. Although originally a member of the branch house, her adoption into the main house, gave Haigo access to the Hyūga clan's most secret and powerful techniques. Thanks to the arduous training regiment imposed on her by her uncle Hiashi, Haigo had learned many of these techniques by the time she became a Genin, among them were the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, which allowed her to repel every attack directed at her, and its more focused variant, the Eight Trigrams Empty Palm, with which she can expel chakra from her palm to attack opponents out of her physical reach. She was capable of utilizing the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, an extremely strong offensive move with which she's able to rapidly dispatch enemies by striking many of their tenketsu in fast succession, making it hard for them to both move and control chakra. During her training to master this technique she learned the Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms, a lesser version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, which became a stepping stone in mastering the aforemtioned technique. After mastering both of these techniques, Haigo developed them to their utmost limits eventually gaining command over the much more powerful Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms, and, Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred-Sixty-One Style, which could have been viewed as the pinnacle of the Gentle Fist. Byakugan File:Byakugan.svg.png As a member of the Hyūga clan, Haigo possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants her x-ray vision, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see chakra networks. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness of which Haigo was initially unaware until it was revealed to her in a battle that almost cost her, her life. The revelation and circumstances caused Haigo to develop a habit of keeping that one weak spot concealed from her opponents. While the Byakugan only has a natural field of vision reaching up to fifty meters, Haigo was able to increase this to eighty meters before she even graduated the Ninja academy. She lost one of her eyes during the Chūnin Exams to a foreign Ninja. Haigo devoured the eye after it was removed, preventing it from ending up in the hands of her opponent. Despite only having one Byakugan eye, Haigo's efficiency in using it only decreased temporarily, later getting back to the same level as when she had two eyes and then later going far beyond that to become stronger. By the end of the exams, Haigo had improved her Byakugan to the point that it could see over a distance of 1,000 meters, she was also able to see through Genjutsu by focusing her sight in specific directions. Statistics Trivia *Haigo Hyūga can be translated as "Back Towards the Sun". *Haigo uses Liang Style Bāguàzhǎng when not using the Gentle Fist, which the Gentle Fist is actually based on. *Haigo's personal traits are: **The colour associated with Haigo is Indigo. **Her favourite food is steamed lobster, her least favourite foods are Misua and eggs of any variety. **She is indifferent when it comes to drinking, though she has a distaste for tap water. **Haigo's hobbies include sparring, and swimming. **Her favourite word is "Legend". **Her goal is to become a shinobi immortalized in legend. **Her deepest fear was the failing the Hyūga Clan, which she overcame when she gave up on the clan altogether. *Haigo learns through her body, a trait known as Kinesthetic Learning. *Haigo once attempted to form a summoning contract with the Monkey King: Enma, however Enma refused her after she lost to him in battle. *Haigo's musical themes are: **''Battle Theme: Kokuten. **''Battle Theme Two: Temujin. **''Battle Theme Three: Fate. **''Relaxed Theme: Colourful Mist. **''Relaxed Theme Two: Wandering. **''Relaxed Theme Three: Mountain Haze. Quotes * (To an enemy) "I think I like blue best. Its how my Byakugan perceives the flow of Chakra through out the body, its fun watching it distort and slowly vanish when I repeatedly close each of the Tenketsu, one by one, until your barely able to stand let alone fight again." * (To Fururu and Nobu) "I think its better to be honest than lie through my teeth. You certainly act like a pair of idiots, so I'll refer to you as idiots." * (To Fururu) "I'll be waiting." * (To Rei) "This, coming from the guy who nearly buried himself alive." * "All my life I lived for the Clan, their expectations ruled my entire existence, none of my choices were my own. But, it won't be that way any longer, I swear, on this desolate eye that I will change my destiny!" Category:Characters